100 theme challange of Rokushi
by Rokushi Stories
Summary: This is the frist story in the hundreth theme challange of Rokushi (RokasxXion) hope u like it! my frist story! so no mean reviews!


Authors note this is my first story plz no mean comments and this is the first 100 theme challenge of Rokushi! If u want to join please tell meh! I would love to read ur rokushi stories! Hope u like it plz no rude comments and please review! I don't own Roxas nor Xion ir any other characters! No oc's in this story!

3:00pm (End of school) Thursday.

Xion, Kairi, and Roxas all walked out of the Highschool. (Kairi is wearing a pink short dress From Kh2, Roxas was wearing the clothes from Kh2, and Xion was wearing art/Casual-Xion-364355838 ) "Well that was fun!" Said Xion. "Yeah! I can't believe that Axel blew up the science lab!" Chuckled "I can't believe he started the food fight!"

"Yeah!". Xion and Roxas laughed. 'Dam it I'm the third wheel!' Thought Kairi.

"Hehe I got to hit Sefier!" Roxas put on his victory smile which Xion thought was cute.

"I accidently hit Kairi, and Fuu!" Laughed Xion

'So it was you!' Thought Kairi.

"Hey Roxas! Time to go!" Yelled a kid that looked like Sora but had black hair instead of brown and had golden eyes instead of blue. "Well I go to go, Xi! See you tomorrow!" br "Bye Rox!" Smiled Xion.

Roxas walked over to his older brother. 'She's cute..' thought Roxas.

"Saying good-bye to your boyfriend?!"Smirked Kairi. "H-He's not my boyfriend!" Yelled Xion.

"Girl with red hair and pink dress is Kairi, my oldest sister. she's sixteen She's the most prettiest/popular girl in highschool! She has a boyfriend his name Sora who is brothers with Vanitas, Roxas, and Ventus'

"Sure! And since you were the one who threw a spaghetti at my face, your going to have to wait here for an hour in till Namine gets out of art club! So have fun!" Kairi walked away.

'She can sometimes get on my nerves!' I sighed and waited outside the school under the blossom tree. 'Its really pretty this time of year. '

fifty-eight Minutes later

"Xion was close to sleeping she has been outside for Fifty-eight minutes! Xion was close to closing her eyes to sleep, in till.. "Hey Xi-Xi!" Greeted Roxas, who has came out of nowhere. "oh, hi Roxas!" Said Xion, "What are you doing here?".

"Picking up Ventus! And I'm guessing your waiting for Namine?"

"Yeah Kairi, has"-yawn-"She has made me stay here for fifty-eight minutes!" "Why?"

"For throwing food at her face!" Roxas laughed, which caused Xion to laugh.

' That's Roxas and I'm sure you guys know but he's my crush, he's cute, funny, nice, protective to his friends, and everything about him is just wow! We have been best friends since I was six he was my first friend that wasn't my sisters!'.

"Roxas and Xion both stopped laughing, they looked at each other. They got lost in each others eye They've stayed like that for the last thirty seconds in till two people interrupted them. "Hey love birds! Just kiss!" Yelled a boy that looked like Roxas, he was carrying Namine bridle style Roxas and Xion's eyes Widen. "What the fuck?!" They yelled at the same time.

Namine giggled. "You guys are going out?" Asked Xion. Namine nodded. Xion smiled. 'Ventus better take good care of her..' Thought Xion.

Namine and Ventus kissed. "I'm not sure if this is nasty or cute!" Said Roxas. Xion giggled.

"Aww don't worry Roxas, Xion will soon be your girlfriend!" Laughed Ventus.

Roxas turned red,"Just say good bye to your girlfriend and lets go home!". "Nah Nami and I are going to watch an a movie!" Said Ventus, he put Namine down. Namine walked to Xion. "So tell Kairi please!" Smiled Namine. "I just wasted an hour of my life!" groaned Xion as she took out her phone and text kairi.

Xion: Kairi, Namine's going on a date with Ventus so she wont be home

Kairi: oh I already knew that!

Xion: and why didn't you tell me?!

Kairi: Revenge for throwing spaghetti at me!

Xion: -_-

Xion sighed. "Bye!" Said Namine and Venus at the same time.

They walked away holding hands. "Never thought they would go out!" Said Roxas

"Yeah me nethier..." says Xion. Roxas and Xion stayed quiet.

"Hey Xion... If you don't have to go home.. Want to... hangout?!" Asked Roxas.

Xion smiled softly, "Sure!". ,

"Come lets get sea salt ice-cream!" Roxas lead the way and Xion followed.

-meanwhile-

Kairi, and Sora were spying on Xion and Roxas.

"Wait why are we doing this?" Asked Sora.

"I just want to see if they will kiss or tell each other how they feel or to see if they've been lying to us about them not dating!" Kairi answered.

"ohhhh!"

-With Roxas and Xion

Roxas and Xion were eating sea salt ice-cream while talking and walking around the park.

"He really did that?!" Asked Xion.

"Yeah!" Laughed Roxas.

Roxas eyes caught a water fountain.

"Hey Xion remember the time when you and me were hiding from some bullies? And when they came close I pushed us both is the water fountain!" asked Roxas as he laughed.

"yeah and you got a cold!".

Roxas chuckled, "Yeah! How come you didn't get a cold?".

"I never get sick!"

"yeah right! You'd have to at least gotten sick once!"

"Never had!"

"What ever makes you happy!" said Roxas.

Xion rolled her eyes,

"What ever!". Xion and Roxas kept on walking in silence. 'Come on Xion tell him how you feel?!" Thought Xion. Roxas stood in front of Xion some feet away, he was facing Xion. "Xion?!". Xion was still walking she was into her thoughts that she couldn't hear anything. As she kept walking she accidently tripped over her shoe lasses, and fell on Roxas who also fell with her!

Xion was on top of Roxas on the ground.

Xion and Roxas turned red. They started into each other eyes, there face got closer and closer in till there lips met.

FLASH FLASH

Xion and Roxas both parted away from there face, and looked at the direction the flash came from. It was Kairi and Sora holding a camera. "Aww this is so going in the picture album!" said Sora as he was holding a picture. "And the internet!" Smirked Kairi. "Kairi!" Cried Xion. "Extra revenge!" yelled Sora. Xion was about to get up and chase Kairi and Sora but Roxas pulled Xion down and kissed her. It wasn't long for Xion to kiss back.

He parted away from Xion. "Xion, I love you... I loved you since third grade... I wanted to ask you for a really long time... Do you want to go out?" Asked Roxas. Xion felt like her heart has burst into fireworks "Roxas... I loved you ever since first grade! You don't know how long I wanted you to say that! So of course!" Xion smiled. Xion got up and helped Roxas up. "Sora pay up!" Said Kairi. "ugh I already lost twenty dollars today!" Groaned Sora, he gave five dollars to Kairi.

Authors note: sorry this sucked its my first story! and My first 1 hundred theme challenge!

If u also want to do a hundred theme challenge of Rokushi please tell me! I would love to read them! and I will review!gAnyways hope u like! Please review and no hate comment


End file.
